


Love Of My Life

by spockothyprime



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 12:33:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockothyprime/pseuds/spockothyprime
Summary: “Love of my life, you’ve hurt me.You’ve broken my heart, and now you leave me…”Or where Adam plays the piano and Justin is very soft about it.





	Love Of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So I don't really know what this is, I was just jamming to Queen in my car and this song came on and I was inspired. It's the first thing I've actually finished in a while, so yay! I'd highly recommend listening to Love Of My Life by Queen as you read this, as it was the entire inspiration for this fic. If you like it, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Big thanks to @bigspicysenpai for beta reading!

Justin trudged down the street at a slow pace, the cold rain soaking into his jacket and shoes. Thunder boomed and in the distance, Justin could see lightning flash through the air. It had been a long, exhausting week and he was looking forward to crawling into bed when he got home. He looked up as the rain began to come down harder and sighed a little,picking up his speed to try and get home faster. He jogged the last block, going around other commuters and students just as eager to get home as he was. He shook his jacket off and walked up the stairs to his and Adam’s apartment, feet dragging a bit as he unlocked the door. 

 

The first thing he registered was a bark. A blur of golden fur rushed towards him, bringing his first real smile of the day to his face. He knelt down and scratched behind Liz’s ears affectionately, laughing as she licked a stripe up his cheek. “Hey, girl. Where’s Papa?” He asked, noticing that his other golden retriever hadn’t joined Liz at the door. He got to his feet and hung his jacket up, ditching his shoes and bag next to the door as he glanced in the kitchen for his boyfriend. He tried the light switch in the hall, frowning as the hallway stayed dark. He wasn’t really surprised, thunderstorms always seemed to knock out the power in their building. It was only then that the soft strains of piano music caught his attention. He paused, tilting his head to the side as his smile softened to something fond and sweet. 

 

The piano had been his idea, a present to celebrate their first holiday season in their new home. Adam had complained a few times about wanting to relearn how to play and Justin had quietly begun to done research. After that, it became a team effort. Lardo was the one to actually find the piano, at a pawn shop. Dex had refurbished it- after a lot of YouTube videos, more swearing than Justin could ever remember hearing, and two near breakdowns. Almost the entire team helped move it up the stairs, with the exception of Bitty who was in charge of keeping Adam distracted for the day. Justin would never forget the look on his boyfriend’s face when he came home and saw it. Since then, Adam had been playing nonstop. In another life, Justin was pretty sure his better half was a musician. He was gorgeous when he played, the piano seemed to be an extension of him. His singing wasn’t bad either- but really, there wasn’t much that Adam was bad at. In Justin’s eyes, at least.

 

Justin made his way into the living room, Liz following along. He paused in the doorway, taking in the sight in front of him. Adam was seated at the piano, directly across from the doorway. The room was bathed in soft candlelight, which bounced of Adam’s hair and gave him the faint appearance of a halo around his head. He was wearing a sweatshirt Justin recognized instantaneously, bright red with ‘OLURANSI’ emblazoned across the back. The entire scene was a little too much for Justin, honestly. His boyfriend looked so soft, in a way he only ever did when they were alone. Justin didn’t consider himself a possessive man, but it gave him a bit of pleasure to know only he got to see this part of Adam. The sweet and vulnerable and gentle side, that was just for him. 

 

The tune changed as Adam started a new song, one that Justin recognized. That didn’t stop his breath from catching in his throat as Adam began to sing. 

 

“ _ Love of my life, you’ve hurt me. _

_ You’ve broken my heart, and now you leave me…” _

 

The familiar lyrics washed over Justin and after several long moments he stepped further into the room. Liz jumped up onto the couch but Justin slowly stepped towards the piano bench, keeping quiet. He rested one hand on Adam’s back, leaning in to press a kiss crown of his head as Adam continued. 

 

“ _ Because you don’t know _

_ What it means to me….” _

 

Of all the songs that Adam sang for him, ranging from silly to serious, this was one of his favorites. He closed his eyes and slowly slid his hand under Adam’s arm, careful not to disturb him. It came to rest over Adam’s heart, fingers curling in the red fabric of his shirt. 

 

_ “When I grow older, I will be there at your side  _

_ To remind you how I still love you…” _

 

Adam’s voice seemed to catch and tears pooled in Justin’s eyes. Of the two of them, Adam was definitely the more emotional. He cried at nearly everything, from TV shows to weddings. Justin, on the other hand, was much more reserved. But it had been a long week and Adam was serenading him so sweetly. The storm outside seemed far away, the two of them cocooned in their own world. 

 

_ “Love of my life _

_ Love of my life…” _

 

As the song ended and Adam drew his hands away from the keys, both of Justin’s arms came up to wrap around him. He felt Adam’s hands come to rest on top of his and he took a long, shaky breath.

 

“Welcome home.” Adam finally said, voice quieter than normal. He turned on the bench, legs coming to rest on either side of Justin. “Baby? What’s wrong?” The concern in Adam’s voice was unmistakable. 

 

Justin didn’t hesitate to fall forward into Adam’s lap, landing against his solid chest. Adam’s arms immediately came up to catch him, as they’d done so many times before. Justin leaned in, kissing Adam because that seemed much easier than trying to form words at the moment. He pulled back after a few seconds, reaching up to wipe his eyes. 

 

“I just...love you. A lot.” Justin finally said, leaning forward to press his face into Adam’s shoulder. The familiar scent of Adam’s cologne grounded him slightly and he took a deep breath. 

 

Adam’s arms tightened around him a little and Justin melted against him, eyes slipping shut. “I love you too.” Adam’s voice was gentle. “I’m glad you’re home.”

 

Justin pulled away and looked up at Adam, reaching up to run a thumb along his cheek affectionately. “Me too.” He was quiet for a few moments, content to just sit there for a while. After what could have been minutes, hours, or days, he finally got to his feet. “Come on, dude. There’s a storm, we need to build a fort.”

 

Adam grinned and got to his feet, moving to head out of the room. “I’ll grab the blankets, you get the pillows!” He paused as Justin reached out for him, going easily as Justin pulled him into another kiss. When they broke apart, Adam seemed slightly dazed. It was a good look on him, Justin decided. 

 

“Blankets.” Justin reminded him gently. That seemed to snap Adam out of it and he leaned in, pressing a smacking kiss to Justin’s forehead before practically running off. Liz jumped off the couch and followed, tail wagging as she ran after Adam. The softness of the moment was evaporating, gone as quickly as it came, but Justin didn’t mind. He just went after his boyfriend and their dog, a slight smile on his face. There would be other moments, other songs. Hopefully, for their rest of their lives. 


End file.
